


Archetypes

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [33]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Mother. Father. Creator. Explorer. Messenger. Gatekeeper.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 Prompt: 
> 
> Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes:
> 
> ● Mother
> 
> ● Father
> 
> ● Creator
> 
> ● Explorer
> 
> ● Messenger
> 
> ● Gatekeeper

Laumëalirë loved her son the moment she saw his face. With his eyes of deepest blue, she fell deeply in love. In the early years of his childhood, she resigned from her position at the king's side in order to be there for her son. While she did eventually return to her work, memories of his mother teaching him to write were the most precious to him as he grew, and ever more so as everything around him fell to ash, for it was in the years that followed that he realized what little time he'd truly had with her.


	2. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes:
> 
> ● Mother
> 
> ● Father
> 
> ● Creator
> 
> ● Explorer
> 
> ● Messenger
> 
> ● Gatekeeper

Maquetimo loved to tell stories. He fostered in his son a love of reading and of learning, but also of _listening_ to others. Every night before bed, he would tuck in his child and whisper tales of wonder and travel and bittersweet victories, for such were their days, and the lore of their very family. Those stories would be all Erestor had left after the fall, for it is also true that though his father tried to tell Erestor much about his roots, he himself knew little of them, and so the tales would remain unfinished for many years yet.


	3. Creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes:
> 
> ● Mother
> 
> ● Father
> 
> ● Creator
> 
> ● Explorer
> 
> ● Messenger
> 
> ● Gatekeeper

Though not god-fearing, Erestor and his parents had always held a deep respect for the Creator and the Valar, for they remained eternally aware that without them, they would not live. They were lucky to be one of the younger families with enough memories passed down through their family to be able to recall the days when there might have been love shared between them, and yet, what was then, was not but a shadow of thought. Always they honoured this, but never would they dare to hope that they might once again witness the might and beauty of them.


	4. Explorer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes:
> 
> ● Mother
> 
> ● Father
> 
> ● Creator
> 
> ● Explorer
> 
> ● Messenger
> 
> ● Gatekeeper

One of the many tales Erestor recalled from his childhood was that of his father's adventures in Beleriand. A dark tale, for sure, but one that stuck with him as one of a search for love, and life, and home. It was the only story from which he could learn about his grandparents for a very long time, and he made sure to memorize each word in every telling of it he requested from his father. Two explorers, then only one, still longing, always, for a lost love. He could only ever imagine the heartbreak of such a thing, until...


	5. Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes:
> 
> ● Mother
> 
> ● Father
> 
> ● Creator
> 
> ● Explorer
> 
> ● Messenger
> 
> ● Gatekeeper

When the message came, everyone froze. The tension in the room might have been cut with a knife, so still did everyone stand. It could not be. They'd taken every precaution, and yet... It soon became clear that it was no lie. The horns soon rang out in warning, and then in alarm. Elves ran to and fro, first whispering and packing, then shouting and rushing about to get the vulnerable to safety, but it was already too late. The enemy was here. They were under attack. And soon enough, there would be nothing left for them here... For him...


	6. Gatekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes:
> 
> ● Mother
> 
> ● Father
> 
> ● Creator
> 
> ● Explorer
> 
> ● Messenger
> 
> ● Gatekeeper

Arriving in Gondolin was not like Doriath. It was much colder, and that was not to do with the weather. Their envoy was met at the entrance to the secret passage by a full party of royal guard, and _that_ escort was met at the gate to the city by another party. Though the king had said in his letter that they were welcome to rejoin their family should agree to forfeit their right to leave, Erestor felt as though the words might've been misconstrued, until he saw the deep circles underneath the guards eyes when he removed his helmet.


End file.
